More than Friends less than Lovers
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: She was rich, he was poor. They were best friends. They wanted to make music together. Their parent's wouldn't allow it. How are they going to lead their lives with all this drama in it? What were they supposed to do? Oh yeah, i forgot. They could run.
1. I hate you

**Kel: I know. I know. I haven't finished my other stories and I haven't uploaded in a long time! Well, I have this story for you guys! It's just an opening chapter though! After Promise Me is done, I'll write Love Me and the other new story that I haven't started and when I'm almost done with Love Me, I'll continue this one! Be prepared for AWESOMENESS! REVIEW! This is onlt the introduction PART 1.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**-Start-**

**AMU pov**

First, we started as Enemies…

"I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Well, as loud as my 5-year-old voice could go that is, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"It's not like I like you either." he snorted, crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. As a young boy of 7 years of age, he had no time for a puny brat like me.

Then we moved on to being schoolmates…

"Goo-good Morning!" I stuttered to my elementary 3 senior. He was older and scarier, I didn't like him one bit! Even so, I had to respect him because I was his kohai. So unfair!

" Mornin'." Was all he had to say as he walked pass me not even giving me a glance.

* * *

Then to having mutual friends…

"So glad you could make it!" my buddy Kukai-kun engulfed me in an enormous bear hug.

"I wouldn't miss _this_ party!" It was my mini-graduation party after all

"Congratulations." One of my old seniors walked up to me and said. HAHA. My first actual 'congratulations' of the year.

Gradually, like a Big Brother…

"Are you going for lunch? Can I come with you?" I rushed up to him.

"Sure, my treat." He smiled and patted my head lightly.

He was the best!

* * *

Eventually, a Best Friend…

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I was running as fast as my 14-year old legs could take me. Not very fast it seemed.

"We're already late." He had his long slender arms in his pockets and his legs moving at a turtle's pace and yet, we were still right next to each other, "Can't we just skip it?"

"Oh. YEAH."

* * *

…?

"Let's go shopping today!" I bounded up to my usual spot by his side, a smile on my face, a skip in my step. I held my hand in his, laughing like a crazy person.

"I'm going out." He shrugged my hand off.

"Maybe tomorrow then!" My smile had faded and was replaced with a grim frown.

"I can't. I'm busy." He turned to face me, a desperate plea for understanding on his face.

"Why not?" I screamed, my eyes welling up with tears.

He kept acting this way the past dew days.

He isn't answer.

"Forget I asked." I turned around disappointedly in the opposite direction and walked away, the tears escaping.

"Wait." He pulled me into a tight embrace, his shaggy dark blue hair flopping around

"What are we?" I stared into his sapphire blue eyes.

"We're," he smiled, "more than friends less than lovers."

"I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

**-End-**

**Kel: OHOHOHO. I'm finished with the first chapter! REVIEW. I hoped you liked it! I wrote it on paper during my Science lesson actually. LOLs. REVIEW!**


	2. Run Away

**More Than Friends, Less than Lovers**

**Kel: YO people! So I decided to write the second chapter of MTF, LTL! I hope you guys enjoy it! I got inspiration to write the next chappie after listening to 'Just Be Friends' by Luka! OMG! It's super sad! OH! I officially LOVE Gray from Fairy Tail cause his seiyuu is Ikuto's seiyuu! How AWESOME is that? REVIEW! The words in Italic are the English lyrics to 'Romeo and Cinderella' You can listen to the Rin and Len version or the Luka and Gakupo version! LISTEN KAY? I do not own the song. Btw.**

**Some songs that will appear in this ff are: Romeo and Cinderella, Canterella, just be friends, message of regret/-ballad ver**

**I do not own! T.T**

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

I really hated Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He was the worst! He always teased me and laughed at me when I made mistakes but I guess that's what makes us such great friends! But there was a stronger force pulling us apart. Our parents. His family was poor and mine was rich and it was my parent's faults that his family was in this crisis, they had lost all the money that his family had let us invest for them in stocks and wouldn't give them the money back. My parents were greedy and his parents hated them for that.

I said that there was this opposing force but more than that even, there was a bond between Ikuto and me than could never ever be broken, the bond, was our love for music. We both sang, he played the violin and I played the guitar. We promised each other when we were younger; we would go far away together to make music one day bit that was before everything happened. Ikuto had seemed to have forgotten that promise but I never forgot.

* * *

"Hey Ikuto, are you working today too?" I smiled up at him.

"Yup, at the café near my house." He yawned tiredly although it was obvious he had just woken up from his class time nap.

"You're always working! Day and night, night and day! Non-stop! You should take a break, you know!" I tried to keep my voice calmed and composed my 'Cool & Spicy' style.

"You miss me don't you? Aww. Okay, I'll skip work today." He teased me, covering my small hand in his big one, swinging his arms back and forth.

"You're such a jerk." I blushed a deep red and continued to walk down the long strip of road with the guy I liked. I bet he knew of my feelings. I tried to hide them with my outer character but he always saw right through me with his sapphire blue eyes.

We just kept walking on and on, step after step, enjoying each others company.

"Hey, you know if our parents didn't do _that_, we wouldn't have met each other. That would have been sad." I said, just a whisper, lacing my fingers with his shyly.

"Yeah, you would have been depressed if you didn't know the awesomely smoking hot me right?" Ikuto was smirking but his eyes were filled with sadness. Looking at him, it just hurt so much to know that my family was the one who caused him to be this way.

"Amu-chan?" What are you doing with a poor brat like him? He just wants to take our money!" My mom suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Ikuto.

"No…Ikuto." The words slipped out of my mouth, barely audible as my hand slipped out of Ikuto's, the feeling of warmth and safety disappearing almost immediately.

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy  
Take me out of here...  
Or at least that's what I am feeling now.._

He just stood there his deep blue eyes drowning in sorrow, looking down at the hand which held mine. My tears started to fall, dripping one by one onto the concrete floor as my mother pulled me further and further away Ikuto's slowly vanishing figure.

_Goodnight, dad and mom  
At least you should enjoy your dreams  
It's high time adults went to bed  
Enchanting choking caramel  
I cross my naked legs shyly  
How__ much further we'll go tonight?  
_

"You stay away from my daughter!" my mother's voice kept ringing in my head as the sickening sound of a rock my mother threw at Ikuto hit him on the head and blood started to drip from his wound, slipping down his porcelain-like skin.

Ikuto, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.

That night, my parent's locked me in my room with no food or water as my punishment for seeing Ikuto. They forbade me to see him again and if I broke this rule, they would send me overseas, far away from Ikuto.

_Don't bite me  
Go easy  
I don't like bitter things yet  
It's because of Mom's cakes  
I'd always been eating_

"Hey Amu." I heard Ikuto's soothing voice say. I must have been imagining things.

"Amu! Jump down! I'll catch you!" It was really Ikuto! I ran to my balconey and without a second thought, jumped out of it, landing in Ikuto's arms.

_If something is unknown,  
You may well be curious about that  
Show me everything,  
__only you will see my…_

"Do you remember our promise?" Ikuto asked me despretely.

"Let's run away?" I asked him, a smile forming on my face as I hugged him tightly.

_I've been longing just like Cinderella,  
I'll run away with nothing but my uniform,  
May the magic stop the time  
Before villians bother us,  
I want to run away just like Juliet,  
But don't call me with that name,  
Yes, we're to be bound,  
or would it be too boring?  
Honey, you're going to live with me?_

" Yeah. Let's run away." He whispered in my ear.

_I'd apply a little flashy mascara,  
I promiise to become a good girl tomorrow,  
Forgive me this time,  
The borderline of black lace,  
Nobody secures it today,  
How far we're going beyond it?  
So hard that I bit you,  
So hard that it hurts,  
I'm in love with you,  
But Dad seems to hate you though,  
You gave me a hand holding a collar for me,  
Take me away, my Romeo,  
So far that they rebuke us_

" I love you." I told him out right. Ignoring my internal insticts to fight him off, to push him away. The time we had together was so little._  
_  
_The bell sounds just like Cinderella,  
I'll leave my Glass Shoe,  
So find me soon,  
Before bad dreams annoy me,  
Surely she did the same thing,  
She lied that she dropped it accidentally,  
Yes, I'll do the same; I want to endear myself to him,  
See, I'm here_

" I love you too." His lips met mine for an instance and I felt as if the whole world was spinning out of control.

Would you try looking into my heart?  
It's filled with desire isn't it?  
But it's not enough, stuff more into it,  
So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?  
But that wouldn't make sense,

I crept back into the house and grabbed some of my things including a pile of money from my parents safe.

_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box,  
Rather than the larger one,  
What should I do? Something should be done or I'll let you down,  
But greedy Dad and Mon are living usual life,  
Yes, I'll accept my nature,  
"The Golden Axe is what I've lost",  
Cinderella, who had told too much lies,  
Is said to have been eaten by the wolf,  
What should I do? Something should be done  
Or I'll be eaten,  
Please save me before that._

With that, we let the darkness cover our quiet escape.

**-END-**

**Kel: So this is the second chapter! Please review! THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
